


Unmask me

by softddario



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 7, Flufftober, Kissing A Stranger, Masquerade Ball, Second Kiss, and kissing, obviously masks are involved, or is it a stranger?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softddario/pseuds/softddario
Summary: Magnus can't get his mind off the tall, charming guy with the silver mask who he danced with all night at the school ball and who kissed him before disappearing.It's becoming a problem.





	Unmask me

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Finally I'm joining in on flufftober!  
I hate that I'm joining on day 7, please forgive me for that. I was busy and at pancon 2 and,...  
well now I'm here and i hope you enjoy this little drabble ;)

_Magnus chased the soft lips that left his own, "I have to go now", the tall, dark haired boy had said in a deep but surprisingly soft voice and if Magnus' eyes hadn't fluttered, he would've seen the slight red flush on the parts of the strangers cheeks that hadn't been covered by his silver mask._

_"Go? What do you mean?", Magnus' mind was clouded, the only things he was able to focus on were the boys' lips so close to his and the neck hair tickling the fingers he had wrapped around the boys neck._

_"I have to leave now, but believe me, tonight was real", he said and untangled Magnus' arms from around him, stepping away slowly, never taking his hazel eyes away from Magnus'._

_"Wait, I don't even know who you are!"_

That's what Magnus had called after the raven haired boy but he already disappeared in the crowd of other masked students.

Saturday.

Since Saturday night, Magnus is haunted by hazel eyes, gentle whispers, soft lips and a scent so unique, he'd fail at describing it.

He had been standing with his friends, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Turning around, he had been welcomed by a slightly taller guy with a mask on that had reminded him of Robin Hood for reasons unknown to himself.

The stranger had asked him to dance and that's what they did for a while before resuming to softly swaying around, just quietly talking about everything and nothing and somehow Magnus had felt so _connected_ to the mystery man.

They had spent a long time like this according to the clock but to Magnus it felt like half an hour. He didn't even care.

Now it's Monday morning and while getting ready for the usual school day, Magnus thought of ways to find his Robin Hood. His prince.

It had to be someone he knew. Or atleast someone who knew him and who had recognized him regardless of his tiger mask.

_Maybe he's had a crush on me for some time and decided to make a move now?_

Magnus dismissed that thought almost immediately because...people don't have a crush on him.

He has different coloured streaks of hair almost every week, doesn't go outside without eyeliner and his hands are styled with nail polish. Not that he's ashamed of any of those things, he's always been a huge supporter of self expression, he just knows that he himself and those things are a lot to get used to.

Besides he's got an unhealthy obsession with books, which according to his friends, is the weirdest but best combination to his appearance.

While making his way out of the house and to school, Magnus made a mental check list of possible suspects.

After a while he groaned in frustration and pushed the entrance door open with apparently a bit too much enthusiasm because the next thing he knew was, that he bumped into a muscular chest and almost fell backwards if large hands attached to the chest hadn't caught him.

"Easy there. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself", said a deep voice and Magnus looked up to see the Captain of the basketball team.

Alec Lightwood.

Magnus almost choked on air.

He always found the guy to be very handsome and may or may not have had a bit of a crush on him.

Of course people like Alec don't talk to people like Magnus so he never really put much thought into it but now when looking into Alec's hazel eyes-

Wait.

Hazel eyes. _Hazel eyes._

He knew those eyes.

Suddenly Magnus' heart started beating a lot stronger than before.

"You-", he started but Alec already unwrapped his hold of Magnus and walked towards the gym hall, not taking his eyes off Magnus and suddenly Magnus saw the Robin Hood in him very clearly.

Before he could share his knowledge with Alec, said one winked at him as if he knew exactly that Magnus _knew _and walked away with the words "See you around, Magnus."

Baffled, Magnus stayed in the hallway frozen.

_Alec fucking Lightwood had kissed me._

Shaking his head, Magnus started running after Alec, needing to get this sorted out before he completely lost his mind.

Alec was only a bit taller than him but the longer legs gave him the advantage of being faster than Magnus, which is why he only got hold of the guy in the locker room.

Magnus didn't know anything about basketball or how the training schedule worked at this school, all he knew was that when he burst through the door, slightly out of breath, Alec stood in the middle of the room.

The empty room. And he smiled at Magnus.

Magnus stopped moving all at once.

"Did you lure me here?", he asked suspiciously.

Alec snorted.

"Of course not. I obviously planned on training all by myself after bumping into my crush who I kissed for the first time not even 3 days ago and who looks unfairly beautiful for given hour and I surely not hoped for you to recognize me and follow me here. What a ridiculous concept", Alec sounded teasing and after finishing, he pulled his mouth into a loop sided smile.

Magnus needed 0,4 seconds to process what Alec had just said and again 0,4 to blush at the meaning of the words.

He stepped closer into the room, making sure the door is locked behind them and no one can interrupt their conversation.

"You-...You mean you knew it was me? And you wanted to kiss me?", he didn't mean for his voice to sound so shaky but it came out like that anyway.

"Magnus", Alec stepped forward, settling his hand on Magnus' cheek, "I never wanted to kiss anyone else. Ever. And now that I know what it feels like, I know that that won't change."

Magnus inhaled in shock.

"Well, I mean depending on whether you want it too or not. I'm of course not gonna kiss you, if you don't want to," Alec rambled nervously, not noticing Magnus' attempt at saying something.

"It's just", Alec continued, "I've had this crush on you for so long now...since you did that book presentation in 8th grade and you just talked so passionately about it and a few days later, I walked into the library to get that exact book and I accidentally walked in on your book club and...I just knew I wanted to be a part of it but didn't dare to ask you and...You're just so passionate and loving and loyal and oh god I must sound like a stalker but-"

Magnus cut him off the only way he could think of.

By pressing his own lips on Alec's.

Alec moaned quietly and wrapped his arms around Magnus' hips, pulling him in closer.

So close that Magnus could feel Alec's heart beat equally as fast as his.

Eventually he broke the kiss and said " I've wanted to kiss you too and...if it's not clear by now, I don't have anything against you kissing me some more. More like the opposite", he added softly.

"Yeah?", Alec asked breathily.

"Yeah. And talking, I wanted to keep talking to the mysterious Robin Hood forever."

"Well," Alec smiled, "Now you can."


End file.
